


A Gift of Thanks

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of the Goddess Plume</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> So, what's the deal with the Goddess Plume? We know it was dropped by the Goddess, but it's not talked about much else. I decided to elaborate. :)

Hylia, in the form of a young woman in a white dress, walked her realm, flowers springing beneath her bare feet as a breeze of fresh renewal followed her, tossing her long blond hair.  
The sunlight filtered through the treetops. Hylia’s eyes, shifting in color from sky blue to pale rosy purple, looked to the sun, enjoying its warmth on her skin.  
She loved it here in Faron’s province. The air was warm, the sun not too harsh, and the Water Dragon that gave the realm its name kept the air not too humid or too dry.   
Her long ears twitched at a certain sound. It was high pitched and frail, carried to her on a distant breeze. Yet, on the sound, there was a rasp that she knew all too well.  
Death.  
It became her first priority to find it. A living creature was dying, and it wouldn’t if she had anything to say about it.  
She sprinted through the woods, a wind almost carrying her along.  
There. A small nest made of twigs, moss and the like in a tree. most likely of the small chirri birds that were so common in this realm.  
She climbed the tree like a squirrel, nevermind her long dress.  
In the nest, there was a baby bird, crying hungrily, but Hylia sensed its parents nowhere nearby.  
Gently, she took the nestling into her hands. It was too far along for even Hylia to save. Even now, his cries were growing quieter as death took him.   
Tears sprang to the goddess’s eyes as his cries were barely heard anymore.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t save you, tiny one. But there is something I can do,” she whispered.  
She fed the tiny thing with her power, helping it to grow. The tiny form began to glow with a pink light. She took it down from the tree and continued to feed it.  
“I give you new life,” she muttered to it. “You will be my symbol: one of friendship, loyalty, and a bond to last a lifetime.”   
Soon, the nestling was a massive, red-plumed bird with large, intelligent eyes, a long neck, and a large beak. He was even larger than the girl that gave him life.  
He lowered his head in gratitude for the life she had given to him. “Thank you, Your Grace,” he said to her.   
“I did what I could,” she replied, returning the nod.  
“Please,” the massive bird begged. “Take one of my feathers as gratitude.”  
The goddess shook her head, smiling softly. “I require no thanks,” she replied.  
“Then will you take it as a gift from a servant?”   
She hesitated. Then the smile came back. “I would take it gladly.”  
He gently swiveled his head around to one of his beautiful wings, gently pulling a red feather free with his beak, the goddess taking it into her small hands. It glowed as she touched it, changing form as the gift mingled with her aura.  
The plume gained a crystalline form, changing to a pale purple color, sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. Hylia looked at it, pleased. “Thank you,” she said. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
